Electronic displays, such as, for example, computer monitors, tablets, televisions, and the like, are employed in a variety of settings. In some settings, one electronic display may be used by multiple operators. For example, a computer monitor may be deployed in a workplace that is shared by multiple employees. In another example, a television may be deployed in a conference center where many individuals use the display throughout the day. It can be appreciated that differences in people's size and preferences may call for a shared electronic display to be adjustable to accommodate the individual preferences of the users. For instance, a child would have different physical space needs than an adult using the same computer and monitor. In some situations, an electronic display that is dedicated to an individual user may also have a need to be adjusted. For example, a single user may have physical requirements or a preference to periodically sit and stand while using an electronic display. In these situations, an adjustable height mechanism may be used to accommodate the needs of the multiple operators or the single user. Ease of adjustability as well as aesthetic appeal of an adjustable height mechanism may be important considerations for a user.